


Passion

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: The Claiming of Mickey Milkovich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1 the first time Ian and Mickey are together. This is also the first part to my series The Claiming of Mickey Milkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

This wasn’t how I envisioned this going. I was going to threaten Mickey with the tire iron and he would *hopefully* just give me the gun. Stupid I know but hey I can dream.

I knew we would fight, push each other around and land some punches. But this was an all-out brawl.

He’s slamming me this way and that, the wall, the bed at my back. He is on my back and I throw him on the couch next to his bed. He’s up before I can blink and I shove him hard against the dresser before I dive on the bed trying to grasp the tire iron. He climbs across my back like a monkey and grabs at my arm making me drop the weapon. He has it in his hands and I’m flipped from my stomach to my back, the tire iron raised high. 

The world seems to stop, the weapon suspended in the air as the earth shifts beneath us.

I never imagined that I would find myself pinned on the bed under Mickey. His legs are on either side of my head and we are both breathing hard. I can’t move and honestly I don’t really want to.

His cock is mere inches from my mouth. 

I never thought for a tiny moment that our eyes would lock and a surge of pure heat would shoot between us. 

The look in his eyes makes me painfully hard and I stare back at him wondering what the hell is going on. 

The harsh mask on his face is gone and he’s staring at me like he could eat me alive. His hand lowers and the tire iron is dropped. Suddenly he is tearing at his clothes and I’m attacking mine. 

I guess I’m not moving too fast and Mickey has my shirt in his hands and over my head before I can blink. He lays back on the bed and I rip his pants right off of him. 

God he’s glorious naked. He’s tense and taut and rippling in all the right places. My mouth actually waters at the sight of his pale skin. But I don’t get the time to worship him before he’s tearing at my clothes again. 

My clothes are off and he’s staring at me, his eyes filled with an emotion I couldn’t recognize. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I glance down and see the silly black gloves on my hands and I whisk them off dying to feel his skin. 

Mickey already has his back to me and I barely get to smile at him being the ‘bottom’ before my hands glide across his porcelain skin. He’s pushing back against me, silently claiming his demands. I give in and spit into my hand, coating my impossibly hard dick. 

I push slowly into him and he makes the most delicious sounds. I fight not to come, not to end this little bit of heaven before I’m balls deep inside. As I bottom out he moans, long and loud. I pull back a little and thrust back in just in time to hear a breathless “Gallagher” leave his lips. 

It all goes downhill from there, I’m thrusting hard, one hand on his hip the other wrapped around his cock. Stroking him in time to my thrusts. He’s gripping the sheets like a man possessed as he moans over and over. 

My name dropping from his lips, his dick jumping in my hands. 

The bed is pounding against the wall and Mickey is getting louder and louder. I’m trying not to scream out and I know I’m leaving a bruise of my hand on his hip and I don’t care. Mickey grunts and thrusts harder against my hand, fucking me at the same time before he comes. His hot and sticky seed spilling on my hand and the bed. 

It’s too much for me and I let go, filling his ass with my come. I collapse against his back, breathing hard and smiling. 

Amazed at the light that surrounds Mickey Milkovich now.


End file.
